Starboy
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: AU. Tom, no había conseguido ser el actor que tanto había deseado ser. Todo se ve en su contra y no teniendo más oportunidades, termina en un club nocturno, donde el sueldo es bajo pero las propinas son buenas. Una de sus tantas noches en el lugar, se encontrara con un desconocido quien resulta ser nada más ni nada menos que el famoso actor Ryan Reyanolds.


∞ **Título** : " Starboy "

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort, y eventual romance.

∞ **Rating** M

∞ **N/A S** piderman ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞ **Resumen:** AU. Tom, no había conseguido ser el actor que tanto había deseado ser. Llegando a Hollywood con el gran sueño. Todo se ve en su contra y no teniendo más oportunidades, termina en un club nocturno, donde el sueldo es bajo pero las propinas son buenas. Siendo su trabajo "complacer" con bailes a los clientes. Una de sus tantas noches en el lugar, se encontrara con un desconocido quien resulta ser nada más ni nada menos que el famoso actor Ryan Reynolds.

O el fic donde Tom no es actor y Ryan Reynolds sigue gozando de la fama que tiene con Deadpool.

∞ **Dedicado a: Veonik Paulino del grupo "Itsy Bitsy Spideypool" que muere por saber que pasara en Daddy Issues.**

 **:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Prologo

—Hey Tom, apresúrate, estamos por abrir.

Tian el barman le habla desde la barra, tiene el cabello rubio de Los Ángeles, unos ojos verdes con grandes pestañas y pircings en lugares que él considera son divertidos. Tom parpadea confuso antes de ubicarle, acomodando las botellas de Jack Daniels y el Bacardi sobre la repisa.

Ha estado distraído desde esa mañana en la que apenas ha logrado escapar del señor Yoshito y su inglés con acento marcado, es el dueño del edifico en donde Tom vive y suele golpearle la puerta del apartamento antes de que el mes se cumpla, para que pague. Es un extranjero al igual que él, llego durante la segunda guerra mundial y la edad lo ha vuelto irritable, con su dolor de espalda y una su nieta que ha decidido que es buena idea estudiar en la NYU a pesar de que él quería mandarla a Japón a la nacional de Tokio.

Tom a veces siente envidia de la cotidianidad que ellos dos comparte, de los gritos por decidir que cenaran, y la manera amable en la que ella toma del brazo al señor Yoshito cuando baja las escaleras, así que Tom trata de obviar ese tipo de cosas y de no quejarse demasiado de su propia situación al estar atrapado en Queens, porque ha llegado de improviso a Nueva York medio año atrás, con una pequeña maleta, muchos sueños y una audición como único equipaje.

Le había costado seis trimestres de trabajos parciales, un préstamo de crédito universitario y vender la mitad de sus pertenencias en eBay, estar ahí, en la gran manzana, no había valido la pena.

Su audición ha sido un fiasco de nervios, mala suerte y la presión empujándole claramente hacia abajo.

Así que Tom sacude la cabeza como si con eso pudiera espantar sus sueños rotos y las tripas pegadas al estómago, ha sido una mala semana, entre el tiroteo dentro del bar gay en Orlando, y la de pronta despierta cámara del senado de Florida que tiene las manos demasiado llenas con 50 muertos en los titulares y una marcha revolucionada obstruyéndoles las avenidas principales.

Ha habido un mitin, como si fueran los años 70`s, con grandes porros de marihuana, música rock y chicas bailando con coronas de flores un día antes. Justo en el lugar donde Forest Gump ha dado su discurso y se ha reencontrado con Jenny, entre las panteras negras, la militarizada y los hippies que buscan paz y amor.

Lady Gaga ha dado un discurso estremecedor, y Sia esta escribiendo un tributo en forma de canción, mientras que la población LGTB tiembla desde sus casas, sintiendo de pronto que todos los casos aislados de violaciones, asaltos y crímenes de odio les han explotado en la cara. Nadie quiere oponerse, nadie quiere salir.

Porque si un tipo puede introducirse en un bar con una metralleta sin que nadie se dé cuenta, la seguridad de este país se ha ido a la mierda.

Haz le ha estado monitoreando desde entonces, demasiado asustado por su condición, y suplicándole que vuelva, no puede hacerlo, no así, con las manos vacías y la decepción coloreándole los ojos. No podría ver a sus padres a la cara.

No se trata de orgullo es algo mucho más grande, más profundo, que tiene mucho que ver consigo mismo y menos con el mundo entero. Por eso se niega, casi como una rutina, por teléfono, por Facebook, por Instagram y Tumblr marcharse de Estados Unidos.

Haz no se da por vencido. Tom tampoco.

Y sigue caminando entre las mesas, terminando de cambiar los manteles y colocar los servilleteros, es solo un pub con entretenimiento más que esta por el paseo de los viernes por la noche, entre luces de neón y olor a cigarrillos; ese es el "Heaven Eros" donde sirven bocadillos de carnes frías y demasiadas bebidas, tiene un escenario en forma de "T" y cuartos especiales para los clientes que se pueden dar el lujo de pagar un poco más por un rato de diversión privada.

Tom ha estado aprueba en el lugar por más de tres meses, porque su cara para ser la de un menor de edad, y el jefe no quiere meterse en problemas policiales que puedan incluir a la ONU como respaldo, sin embargo, su esposa ha descubierto uno de los tantos talentos que la gimnasia artística dejo en el extranjero británico.

Bailar, Tom sabe bailar, y eso deja a veces más dinero que el propio consumo del bar. Más importante que todo ello, Tom puede hacerlo en tacones altos y usando corsés victorianos y sobrillas negras, se ha vuelto cotizado y una parte propia del Heaven, pero hay ocasiones como esas en las que vuelve a su cómodo lugar de mesero en donde envuelve sus brazos en los manteles y trapos con polvo, mientras sus ojos se encuentran con los altos hombres que van entrando.

Tom les saluda con un movimiento de cabeza, son cuatro y llevan puestas playeras negras con la palabra "seguridad" en sus espaldas, dos de ellos, un latino y un afroamericano se han apostados a los costados de las salidas de emergencia y Big D en la entrada, con su cabeza rapada y sus más de 120kg de masa muscular y alcohol. El ultimo, un hombre alto que viene de Luisiana y lleva demasiado poco en la capital camina directo hacia Tian.

Tian que lo sonríe de medio lado, porque sabe lo que quiere mucho antes de que se recargue sobre la barra, justo donde esta los dispensadores de Heineken, y trata, no por primera vez, de obtener la atención del barman. Tom casi podría sentir lastima por él, sino supiera que Tiene es así, un bicho malvado que le gusta estirar los límites de sus ligues hasta tenerlos tensos, con la polla apretándoles el pantalón y a un paso de caer de rodillas cuando el rubio así se los ordena.

Tom sigue caminando hasta una pequeña entrada tras las escaleras, es un largo pasillo que conduce hacia la lavandería y las oficinas de su jefe y asistente. Ellos son un matrimonio peculiar, piensa, que se dedica al negocio del entretenimiento de una manera bastante característica, pero que funciona lo suficiente para que el bar sea un éxito dentro de la comunidad.

Escucha la puerta de la oficina de Mark abrirse mientras él deja los manteles dentro de la lavadora que es menos ruidosa y anota algo rápido en una pizarra junto a esta. A Tom le agrada el dueño, con su sonrisa pequeña y su sutil tartamudeo cuando se siente nervioso. Así que corre, tan rápido como pude de vuelta al pasillo para verle.

—Mark —. Llama, notando a la chica pelirroja junto a él que se gira y enarca una ceja.

—Tom, ¿que hemos dicho sobre el desgaste de los tacones cuando corres? —. Pregunta ella, con ambas manos en la cintura. Tom chasquea la lengua, ella enarca la ceja.

—Que debo ser cuidadoso, es difícil conseguir zapatos de mi número.

—Vamos, se un poco más flexible niña —. Mark pide, viéndola divertido ante el mohín que hace ante esa forma que Mark tiene de llamarla.

—¿Sabes cuánto tarde en encontrar esos zapatos en el centro? Horas Mark, horas de mi tiempo, solo porque este niño tiene tobillos delgados y si no encuentro el numero justo podría doblarse una pierna mientras baila.

Mark le mira, con sus brazos cruzados y solo asiente.

—Lo que Scarlett quiso decir fue, que no corrieras por el pasillo en tacones porque puedes lastimarte.

—Eres mejor que Google Traductor — Tom aplaude, ante el resoplido de la pelirroja que les fulmina con la mirada a ambos.

—Años de práctica — Dice Mark escapando apenas, de un codazo en sus costillas. Tom ríe, cubriéndose la boquita entre sus manos para no atraer más el mal humor de Scarlett —. ¿Necesitas algo? — Mark y Scarlett le enfocan, Tom niega despacio. —¿Bailaras Umbrella hoy? — Pregunta al notar su vestimenta.

—Creo que estoy listo, Zendaya dice que puedo girar en el agua si mantengo mi balance con la sombrilla.

—¿Qué piensas? —. Pregunta Mark a Scarlett que le mira atentamente. Tom no saldrá si ella no dice que sí.

—Será interesante mirar cómo se llena los bolsillos con dólares sin caer de culo.

Tom trata de no sentirse ofendido ante los modos de Scarlett y Mark solo niega, como si su mujer se esforzara por hablar en código para todos menos para él.

—Te estaremos observado Tom, no olvides que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Chris estará esta noche como cuidador especial en el escenario —. Resuelve Scarlett

Tom asiente, despidiéndose con la mano cuando la pelirroja gira en redondo y continúa hablándole sobre algunos pasivos contable tras el último balance a Mark, que se acomoda sus lentes y se sacude su cabello rizado al que las canas han empezado a invadir.

Tom respira hondo, porque se siente contento de que Chris vendrá a su rutina especial, cuando el rubio australiano esta entre público, él se siente más seguro, con confianza, y auto estima. Ante esa sonrisa amable y los profundos ojos azules del entrenador de gimnasio. Si tan solo no tuviera pareja, Tom se habría lanzado entre esos grandes bíceps desde que puso un pie en el bar.

Da un suspiro, cuando la música comienza a sonar, porque están abriendo y Tian va a matarlo si no se apresura a cubrir su medio turno de mesero. Andrew se ha resfriado tras pasar una hora esperando a su profesor de ingeniera química dentro de la sala de laboratorio donde están las muestras y las temperaturas está a -2 grados. Solo para que el profesor lo mandara a clases complementarias no por su falta de inteligencia si no por sus inasistencias acumuladas del semestre.

El trabajo y la universidad le da tan pocas horas de sueño que Garfield siente que va desmayarse a veces durante la hora del almuerzo. Tom le ha obligado a quedarse en su departamento, que, si tiene calefacción y jugo de naranja como vitamina C, Andrew no ha peleado demasiado ante aquello, no sería la primera vez que se cuidan mutuamente, y comparten cama, con las piernas enredadas bajo las sabanas y compartiendo la única almohada de la habitación

Sale del pasillo y cierra la puerta con seguro, poniendo la llave por dentro de su ropa interior, y corriendo hacia la barra.

—Buenas noches Peter — Dice alguien haciéndole frenar con la punta de los pies.

Tom gira, porque Peter es solo un nombre que se inventó, algo que dijo por miedo a decir su nombre real, pero que significa todo, la razón por la que paró ahí meses atrás y que lo mantiene estancado en el mismo lugar. Reconoce a su cliente habitual solo con su voz. Sonríe. Grande y esplendoroso, hoyuelos marcándole las mejillas y lápiz labial carmín.

Jeremy le corresponde la sonrisa en el acto.

Hay un manual básico que Mark le ha enseñado nada más al entrar, sobre tratar a los clientes fieles, en como mantenerlos en un nivel lo suficientemente cerca, pero sin poner en peligro la integridad física ni psicológica, y Tom se siente mas alerta desde lo de Orlando, así que da un paso hacia atrás, sin dejar de ver los ojos cafés de Jeremy Renner, quien se ve tenso y nervioso.

—Buenas noches señor Renner —. Tom da una leve inclinación, porque tiene puestos los tacones negros de suela roja, esos que miden 10 centímetro y que le estilizan las piernas enfundadas en medias de red. Tiene un corsé de cuero que hace que cuando se sienta le cueste respirar, pero que le marca la cintura como la chica linda de la ciudad que debe ser. Su cabello castaño está oculto por una de las pelucas de Scarlett que con cuidado le coloca todos los fines de semana.

Porque el resto de los días es solo el chico de la librería del segundo piso del centro comercial y quiere mantenerlo así.

Jeremy hace un movimiento para acercarse cuando Tom continua con la cabeza gacha y la espalda recta echada hacia enfrente.

—Peter, puedes levantarte.

Tom obedece, con su sonrisa aun enmarcada.

—Ha venido temprano el día de hoy señor Renner —. Tom dice bajito, porque la gente está comenzando a bajar por la enorme escalera del bar, no es un lugar exclusivo para hombres, también hay chicas que ponen billetes de diez dólares por debajo de sus cortos Shorts o mujeres que se conforman con ponerse cerca del escenario para mirarlo bailar un lapdance en el tubo que Mark mando instalar especialmente para sus rutinas.

—Estaba un preocupado —, Jeremy confiesa, una mano tras su nuca, y los ojos ocultos tras unos lentes de sol cuadrados, parece recién salido del trabajo, pero Tom no comenta nada al respecto. Mueve su cabeza hacia un lado en confusión y el hombre trata de explicarse con solo una palabra —. Orlando.

—Oh —. Dice Tom con cuidado, porque es un tema delicado —. Mark se ha asegurado de redoblar todas las medidas para el bar señor Renner, así que no debe preocuparse, tal vez un par de tragos le hagan sacar toda esa tensión que tiene —, Tom dice, acercándose hasta él, le saca un par de centímetros por los tacones, y envuelve su brazo en el de Jeremy para guiarlo hacia la barra, como si no conociera el camino, pega su costado contra el hombro del castaño y baja su tono de voz —, espero que me vea también esta noche señor —. Murmura Tom, dejándole a Tian la tarea de no emborracharlo demasiado, porque las propinas son importantes cuando se comparan con el suelo base que Mark le puede dar.

—Mis ojos siempre están puestos sobre ti Peter

—Tal como debe ser señor Renner —. Tom se inclina de nuevo, un pie tras otro, dejando que el escote le haga un arco sobre las clavículas, y su pezón se vea tan solo por unos instantes bañado de luces neón y brillo de crema corporal. Se despide con su mano y camina con el contoneo de caderas que Scarlett le ha enseñado encima del escenario.

"Un pie delante del otro, mentón en alto, no mires a nadie a los ojos, brazos a los contados, tus caderas deben tener el ritmo de tus pasos, eso es Tom, seguridad, mirada al frente, hazles saber que no es tan fácil tenerte"

Y Tom lo hace, sus ojos chocolates siempre sobre un punto tras la multitud, escucha los murmullos tras él, pero no gira ninguna vez, hecha el cabello negro de la peluca hacia atrás, y revela el delineado de cleopatra que ha aprendido de los tutoriales de YouTube.

Porque Tom puede tener 19 años, los sueños rotos, una ratonera como apartamento, y poco dinero. Pero tiene dignidad, tiene belleza y ha estudiado por años el arte de engañar, de fingir, es un actor sin renombre. Pero ahí mismo, en "Heaven Eros" es la mujer más hermosa del lugar, nada menos, nada más.

Peter, la estrella de _Umbrella._

…

…

…


End file.
